


The right way to wake up

by rose_mary_garden



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_mary_garden/pseuds/rose_mary_garden
Summary: Thanks for reading!This is the first-ever fic that I wrote in English. In case you see any grammar mistakes please let me know.
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The right way to wake up

Ross woke up realizing someone was fondling him.

“Uh”, he groaned.  
“This isn’t a way to wake someone up.”

Demelza chuckled into his ear, but still didn't take her hand out of Ross's pajamas and kept fondling him, knowing it's turning him on.

Ross left out a low moan. She bit his ear and whispered, “cock”.

Ross was now fully turned on, he took off his pajamas and rolled on top of Demelza. She opened her legs for him as he adjusted himself between them.

“Ah” a soft moan came out of his mouth as he sank deeper inside her.  
“Ummm,” Demelza's body immediately responded to his touch.

Ross's moans were getting louder and louder as they became close to experiencing heaven on earth.

“Shh, the children will hear you.” She warned him in between her moans.

With the last stroke, Ross possibly made a loud noise which has echoed in the room then instantly collapsed on top of Demelza.

Their breathing slowed down gradually, murmurs of laughter begin to fill the air.

“Do you think they heard us?”

“Ross, you should be more careful.”

“Yeah, we should use a condom next time.”

She hit his arm.

He came closer to her and whispered, “I'll be more careful this time,” he was hard against her bum.

“Oh God already,” She thought, not that she was complaining.

She closed her eyes as she welcomed him, they both silently started their blissful journey to heaven again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This is the first-ever fic that I wrote in English. In case you see any grammar mistakes please let me know.


End file.
